


19 дней

by yika



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Чжань СиСи, как ты думаешь, мечты сбываются?<br/>- Ну, ты ведь вернулся обратно, придурок. Так что... видимо, нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 дней

**Author's Note:**

> Я в курсе, что Олд в какой-то момент изменила имя Чжамао на Чжань, но созвучность имен Чжань-Цзянь (как верно заметил какой-то другой автор, которого я теперь, увы, уже не вспомню) немного путает и сбивает, да и звучит смешно. Поэтому в этом конкретном фике я предлагаю представить, что Чжань - детское имя, имя-школьных-времен. Мрр!

Чжамао проснулся от того, что в квартире кто-то был.

В квартире, говоря откровенно, почти все время кто-то был. И почти все время в роли «кого-то» выступал Цзянь, отвязаться от которого без применения насилия было немногим легче, чем от стригущего лишая. Он постоянно ошивался тут: резался в приставку, опираясь спиной об изножье дивана, занимался, обложившись тетрадками и учебниками и беззаботно болтая в воздухе голыми пятками. Иногда даже мыл посуду. Но на этот раз отсутствовали сопровождающие его звуки. Никакого громкого ора по телефону, надрывающегося радио, никакого пения в ванной. На этот раз Чжамао просто ощущал, как в темноте кто-то дышит. Как иногда, войдя в квартиру, еще с порога ощущал, что телевизор не выключен, хотя тот и работал без звука. Просто чувствовалось что-то такое в воздухе...

В квартире кто-то был, дружным хором орали инстинкты. Кто-то живой.

Выбравшись из постели, он подхватил биту, которая висела на стене с тех незапамятных времен, когда он еще увлекался бейсболом. Рукоятка удобно легла в ладонь. Сейчас этой неведомой ебаной херне не поздоровится.

В том, что это неведомая ебаная херня, Чжамао был твердокаменно уверен. Само собой, это именно она. Или, на худой конец, какой-нибудь страхолюдный пришелец из космоса. Уж не вор, это точно. Воры к нему не совались из принципа. Всем известно, что красть у него нечего: все ценное, что у него когда-либо было, давным-давно сломал или потерял Цзянь.

С битой наперевес он на цыпочках вышел из спальни, неслышно ступая по холодному паркету. Неведомая ебаная херня была в гостиной. В этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Он чуял, как она дышит.

В гостиной было темно. Он жил высоко, под самой крышей многоэтажного здания, так что свет уличных фонарей или проезжающих внизу машин сюда не доплескивал, только бледное сияние луны. Светились цифры на электронных часах на кофейном столике, лениво мигала зеленым лампочка на уснувшем ноутбуке. Чжамао поудобнее перехватил биту и храбро двинулся вперед. Надо было застать неведомую ебаную херню врасплох, пока она не застала врасплох его. 

В темноте вдруг зевнуло. Чжамао почувствовал, как по позвоночнику будто когтями продрало, а короткие волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Конечно, блядь, она зевает! Сожрала уже поди кого-нибудь, теперь и тянет на боковую!

Едва он успел подумать, что, возможно, сытая неведомая ебаная херня окажется медлительнее и неповоротливее, чем голодная, от окна вдруг послышался отчетливый шорох. Чжамао резко обернулся, занося биту. Сердце ухнуло в пятки. На фоне плотных светлых занавесок, задернутых на ночь, вырисовывалась длинная скрюченная фигура. Вот она подняла худую лапу...

Чжамао заорал благим матом и ринулся в атаку. И уже почти добрался до чудища, когда то вдруг шарахнулось в сторону, дернуло за веревочку от лампы, и в желтом свете абажура оказалось Цзянем И.

\- Какого хрена ты творишь?! – заорал он, увидел в руках Чжамао биту. – Совсем чердак потек?

\- Я думал, ты неведомая ебаная херня!

\- Неведомая еб... Меньше в приставку надо на ночь резаться, мудак!

\- Фубля, – он опустил биту. Цзянь тут же отобрал ее и укатил под диван от греха подальше. – Извини. Просто я проснулся, а кто-то дышит.

\- Фигня, забудь об этом. Раз уж ты проснулся, не хочешь поиграть?

Адреналин все еще будоражил кровь, и погонять по экрану нарисованных монстров, чтобы успокоиться, было не такой уж плохой идеей... Однако назавтра ждали занятия. Шла вторая неделя его первого семестра в университете, и Чжамао не хотел прогуливать с самого начала. Так же, как и сидеть на лекциях, вставив в глаза спички.

\- Нет, - ответил он и обхватил себя руками – в квартире было холодно. – У меня учеба завтра с утра. Что ты там вообще делал, на подоконнике, в темноте?

\- Дрочил, - лучезарно улыбнулся ему Цзянь. 

Ну да. В этом придурке серьезных ответов – как снега в микроволновке.

\- Ой, да ладно, - рассмеялся Цзянь, взглянув на его насупленное лицо. – Ничего я там не делал. Просто думал.

«О чем?» захотелось ему спросить, но Чжамао не стал. В последнее время он вообще старался поменьше откровенничать. Хоть с Цзянем, хоть с кем угодно. «Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь», говорят некоторые. Его вариант звучал иначе: «Меньше болтаешь – меньше хуйни произойдет».

Поэтому он сказал:

\- Не делай так слишком часто, твоим микроскопическим мозгам вредно перенапрягаться. И возьми плед. Здесь холодно.

А потом прошлепал обратно в спальню, забрался в еще не успевшее остыть одеяльное гнездо и закрыл глаза.

Раньше, в школе, он был не таким. То есть, таким, но не до такой степени. Он всегда был замкнутым и угрюмым мальчишкой, но все же не таким букой, как теперь. Он дружил с другими детьми, играл в бейсбол, отвечал на уроках... смеялся. Все изменилось после того мимолетного поцелуя, беготни под дождем и крепких объятий. После дней, последовавших за всем этим – вроде бы обычных, но полных чуждого им раньше напряжения и неловкости, которую оба пытались игнорировать. После того, как Цзянь исчез. Как будто тогдашние попытки Чжамао поговорить с ним (отговорить его) окончательно добили его хромое на обе ноги красноречие.

В те дни... Чжамао подстраивал ему свидания. Цзянь смотрел на него с жалостью, но послушно ходил. Он и до этого был довольно популярным, а тут девушки – и их одноклассницы, и даже некоторые постарше – и вовсе стали укладываться перед ним в штабеля. Однажды Чжамао не утерпел – отловил одну из них и, хмурясь, потребовал рассказать, как прошла встреча. Девчушка одарила его сочувственным взглядом, очень похожим на взгляд Цзяня – как будто она была полной сострадания сестрой милосердия, а он – симпатичным, но тугодумным дебилом, пускающим слюни себе на рубашку.

Так длилось какое-то время. Неделю, две – может, и все три. А потом Цзянь вдруг исчез. Случилось это после разговора...

Хотя можно ли назвать это разговором? Просто однажды они вместе шли домой из школы, как и всегда. Цзянь дурачился, в лицах пересказывая ему какой-то смешной фильм про вампиров, который посмотрел накануне. Орал, размахивал руками, напоминая взбесившуюся мельницу, и все время заглядывал ему в лицо: смеется ли? Чжамао по большей части отмалчивался, только иногда ухмылялся, когда друг совсем захлебывался слюной.

В тот день было жарко. Адски жарко. На дне спортивной сумки обнаружилась мелочь, Чжамао выгреб ее и купил им обоим по фруктовому льду. Он сделал это по въевшейся с детства привычке, инстинктивно, как всегда занимал два места во время уроков или во дворе во время перемены. Вдвоем они уселись на ступеньки, чтобы поесть не спеша, глазея на текущий мимо неиссякаемый людской поток. Чжамао лизал лед, бездумно наблюдая взглядом за прохожими, а Цзянь почему-то смотрел лишь на него. Забытый лед таял, стекал по его пальцам на запястье и дальше в рукав. Чжамао уже собирался отвесить ему подзатыльник и велеть перестать залипать, как вдруг Цзянь с несвойственной ему злостью ебнул мороженое об асфальт. Брызги разлетелись во все стороны.

\- Я так больше не могу, - сказал он странным, отстраненным, как будто чужим голосом. – Я, блядь, тоже человек. 

Чжамао даже не успел спросить, что случилось. Цзянь просто взял и ушел. Сумка на длинном ремне хлопала по бедру, через плечо были перекинуты связанные шнурками кеды. Его светлые, выбеленные солнцем волосы еще долго мелькали в толпе, пока он шел вниз по улице. Чжамао лишь пожал плечами. На этого чудака порой... накатывало.

На следующий день Цзянь не пришел в школу.

И на другой – тоже нет.

А потом перед одним из уроков учитель сделал объявление: Цзянь И больше не будет учиться с ними. Он перевелся в другую школу. Вот и все.

Чжамао помнил, что пытался звонить ему. Однако знакомый номер принадлежал теперь кому-то другому, кто слыхом не слыхивал ни о каком Цзяне. Он хотел прийти к нему домой, прописать ему в табло и спросить, какого, собственно, хрена, но с удивлением осознал, что понятия не имеет, где Цзянь живет. Как такое могло произойти? Неужели белобрысая макушка, мелькающая в толпе – последнее воспоминание, которое осталось у него от человека, которого он считал своим ближайшим другом? Он защищал его с детства, всегда был рядом. Да, он, может, не самый разговорчивый человек на свете, и с выражением привязанности у него не очень, но разве это значит, что его можно просто так бросать? Не попрощавшись, ничего не объяснив. Он неделями ждал письма, эсэмэски. Хоть чего-нибудь...

Застарелая обида всколыхнулась у самого горла. Нервно дернув плечом, Чжамао перевернулся на другой бок и поплотнее закутался в одеяло. Эти воспоминания всегда выбешивали его. Поэтому он предпочитал как можно меньше думать о том времени. 

* 

Утром его разбудило и радио, и трезвонящий телефон, и пение в ванной – все сразу. 

Иногда у Чжамао создавалось впечатление, что друг практически живет с ним. Умудрился перебраться в его берлогу потихоньку-полегоньку, тихой сапой, не привлекая к этому факту лишнего внимания. Но чаще ему казалось, что это он живет у Цзяня И.

\- Что делаешь сегодня? – спросил Цзянь, когда они занимались приготовлением кофе на его маленькой кухоньке. С волос у него капало. Это придурок никогда как следует не вытирал голову, просто ждал, когда волосы высохнут сами. Чжамао пытался втолковать ему, что так можно простудиться, но это было все равно, что обращаться к кухонному шкафчику. Цзянь умел бывать адски упрямым.

Процесс приготовления кофе был абсолютно синхронизирован, движения отточены до идеальности. Рядом друг с другом они двигались совершенно естественно, в каком-то подсознательном симбиозе, как часто бывает у людей, которые живут друг с другом долгое время. Даже локтями не сталкивались.

Чжамао пожал плечами.

\- У меня пара лекций во второй половине дня. Потом студенческая вечеринка. Одна девушка из общежития устраивает.

\- Вечеринка! О! – Цзянь оскалился. – Смотри, веди себя прилично!

\- Ты... хочешь пойти?

Цзянь уставился на него с недоверием. Улыбка исчезла. Он держал чайник с кипятком в одной руке и чашку в другой и выглядел как человек, который отдает себе отчет в том, что эти вещи каким-то образом связанны, но каким именно – представляет себе смутно. Чжамао отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник – этому барану ведь вообще ничего говорить нельзя, когда он держит горячее.

Он уже протянул руку, чтобы отобрать у него чайник, но Цзянь справился с собой и поставил его на стойку. Беззаботное выражение вернулось на лицо.

\- Нет, я не пойду. Нужно готовиться к вступительным. Вот поступлю, стану настоящим студентом – тогда и смогу шляться по вечеринкам, как все нормальные люди.

\- Как знаешь. Значит, увидимся вечером.

\- Серьезно?!

Чжамао вдруг помимо воли улыбнулся:

\- Ну да. Тебя ведь бесполезно выгонять отсюда.

* 

Вечеринка удалась, в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений.

Он мог судить об этом по тому, с какой настойчивостью ступеньки пытались прыгнуть ему в лицо, пока он поднимался по лестнице на предпоследний этаж, к двери своей квартиры. О лифте нечего было и думать – когда он возвращался домой в таком состоянии, узкая железная коробка адски пугала его. Лестница, пусть и длинная, была наименьшим из зол.

Дома у Ки-Тон было весело и красиво. Стены украшали постеры с изображениями европейских и американских поп-исполнителей, популярных в восьмидесятых, или еще раньше. Верхний свет не горел – вместо него трудились настольные лампы в разноцветных картонных абажурах и гирлянды из рождественских огней. Музыка ему нравилась, атмосфера – тоже. Приятели с его потока здоровались с ним, и с каждым находилось, о чем поболтать и что выпить. В какой-то момент рядом с ним оказалась девушка – симпатичная, ясноглазая Мокото, с которой они сидели рядом на экономике. На занятиях она обычно появлялась в безразмерных свитерах и с заплетенными в косу волосами. Теперь на ней красовалось платье с самым соблазнительным декольте, в которое он когда-либо имел счастье заглядывать с высоты своего роста, а с распущенными по плечам волосами она походила на русалку.

Эта замечательная девушка стояла рядом с ним, а он никак не мог перестать думать о придурке, которого оставил дома. Что Цзянь делает? Чем он занят? Наверное, валяется на ковре посреди комнаты, выложив вокруг себя пентаграмму из учебников. Грызет что-нибудь. Бормочет шепотом, как всегда, когда уходит во что-нибудь с головой. Поминутно заправляет за уши лезущие в лицо волосы. 

Хотелось оказаться там, собрать мягкие волосы в пучок на затылке и скрепить снятой с его запястья резинкой. Хотелось домой. Пьяно, бессмысленно, щенячьи хотелось к нему.

Чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей, Чжамао пил. В надежде, что ром с колой помогут его мыслям перестать маяться херней и обратиться к тому, что на самом деле заслуживало внимания – Мокото. В надежде, что девушка ему вдруг понравится. Но в какой-то момент просто оказался на пороге своей квартиры.

С горем пополам справившись с последним лестничным пролетом и упрямым замком на входной двери, он оказался в своей прихожей. Тут было темно, пахло домом и уютом: сладким попкорном с маслом, чипсами и одеколоном Цзяня.

Молния на куртке зажевала ткань и теперь отказывалась работать. Чжамао попытался стянуть ее через голову, не расстегивая, и немедленно запутался. Чертыхнулся. Координация подвела, он завалился на вешалку и едва было позорно не рухнул на пол, как вдруг чужие руки поддержали его и помогли высвободиться.

\- Ну ты и надрался, друг любезный, - мягко засмеялся Цзянь. Почему-то в темноте он всегда говорил тихо и спокойно, хотя при свете дня вечно орал, словно умалишенный.

\- Всевпрдке.

\- Конечно, в порядке. – Цзянь смотрел на него и улыбался. Мягко, необидно, любяще. Пахло от него домом. И волосы в свете желтой лампы, горящей в гостиной, казалось, сияли... – Давай, пошли на кухню, попьешь водички, а то утром башка отвалится.

Цзянь поднырнул под его плечо. Волосы мазнули по лицу. И запах, и ровное, знакомое тепло его тела... Обернуться и впечатать его в стену вдруг показалось Чжамао самым естественным, что только есть на белом свете.

Цзянь дернулся. От раскрепощенности, хиханек да хаханек и следа не осталось. Даже в полутьме было видно, как он залился краской. Он судорожно сглотнул и выдохнул прямо Чжамао в губы. От этого мир вокруг вдруг снова закачался, и он спрятал лицо у Цзяня на шее, чтобы не видеть, как все вокруг ходит ходуном. Пахло там офигенно. Так офигенно, что Чжамао заскулил, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. Цзянь стиснул в кулаке футболку у него между лопаток и повторил этот звук. 

Иногда так бывает. Ты просыпаешься среди ночи, во рту пустыня, тебе ужасно хочется пить. Прямо сейчас, не важно что, большими глотками, захлебываясь и обливаясь. Сейчас. Ну же. Немедленно. 

Возбуждение ошпарило кипятком от шеи до паха.

Он опустил подрагивающую ладонь вниз, погладил горячий бок под тонкой домашней футболкой. Задрал ткань, провел ногтями по ребрам, царапнул сосок. Сходя с ума от пьяной похоти, вжался пульсирующим членом Цзяню в пах, ощущая, что у него тоже стоит – крепко и жарко. Еще бы, ничего удивительного. Господи, как же ему хотелось трахаться. Как никогда в жизни.

Вдруг ему в запястье вцепились чужие пальцы.

\- Так, а ну, - пробормотал Цзянь. Голос у него был странный. Растерянный и какой-то испуганный. – Прекрати.

\- Почему? Тебе же хочется. – В доказательство своих слов, Чжамао вжал бедро между его ног. Цзянь захныкал.

\- Ты пьяный, идиот, вот почему.

\- Ой, да ладно. – В голове было пусто, в паху – твердо и горячо, и это все, что его волновало. – Тебе-то что? Ты же всегда хотел. Только и ждал. Так пользуйся моментом.

Он не очень понял, как именно это произошло. Вот он вжимает своего лучшего друга в стену в полутемной прихожей, притирается бедрами к его бедрам и чувствует, как тот плавится в его руках. А вот он уже сидит на полу, левая сторона лица полыхает огнем, а Цзянь возвышается над ним и смотрит так, будто Чжамао сказал что-то ужасное.

\- Нет, - выплюнул Цзянь ему в лицо с высоты своего роста. – Я ждал не этого. А ты ебучий мудак, если так думаешь. 

* 

Следующим утром он проснулся от оглушительной тишины, чего не случалось с ним очень давно. С того самого времени, как Цзянь И вернулся. Вперся в его упорядоченную жизнь, распахнул все окна, уселся и закинул ноги на стол.

Квартира оказалась пустой и тихой. Чжамао обошел ее, чувствуя, как холодеет в животе. От этого мерзкого, тошнотворного холодка отступило даже похмелье, с которым он проснулся.

Подушки на диване лежали в идеальном порядке. Плед с пчелками тоже оказался аккуратно сложен. Его домашние штаны, в которых Цзянь постоянно разгуливал, висели на спинке стула.

Чувствуя, как в грудной клетке противно дребезжит, словно в расстроившихся часах, Чжамао пошел в ванную. Так и есть – в забрызганном зубной пастой стеклянном стакане обнаружилась лишь одна зубная щетка.

На кухне все выглядело как обычно, пока он не додумался открыть дверцу, за которой скрывалось мусорное ведро. Там, поверх пустой упаковки из-под попкорна, банановой кожуры и окурков, покоилась большая кофейная кружка со слоном, которого следовало держать за совершенно неприлично изогнутый хобот.

Чжамао провел долгое время, молча пялясь на нее, стоя над мусорным ведром с опущенными руками. Чувство катастрофы – не приближающейся, а уже свершившейся – давило на плечи и затылок.

Позже, недели спустя, он так и не смог толком вспомнить, как провел этот день. Он помнил, что не ходил на занятия, потому что был выходной. Помнил, что разбил три стакана: два просто выскользнули из слабых, будто песком набитых пальцев, третий он самолично разъебал об стену. Помнил, что звонил Цзяню. Тот не отвечал. Чжамао послал ему сообщение, содержание которого не вспомнил бы и под страхом смерти, и долгое время не выпускал телефон из рук, ожидая, когда Цзянь прочтет. Тот прочел – рядом с текстом появилась соответствующая синяя пометка – однако так и не ответил.

Как-то внезапно наступил вечер.

Чжамао уснул на диване, лицом в подушку, с молчащим телефоном, зажатым в руке.

А утром, на автомате чистя зубы в узкой ванной – не сводя глаз с пустого стакана для зубных щеток – он вдруг очень отчетливо понял, что ни за что не повторит своей ошибки. Ни за что не позволит Цзяню снова раствориться в пространстве, словно его и не было никогда.

* 

Адреса Цзяня у него не было – снова, как будто опыт прошлых лет ничему его не научил. Он знал лишь, что тот живет в западной части города, неподалеку от железной дороги. Цзянь часто жаловался на старые товарняки, будящие его когда ни попадя, и обожал использовать это в качестве предлога, чтобы не идти ночевать домой. Чжамао относился к этим россказням с сомнением – в школе, когда они были подростками, этот чудак умудрялся уснуть где угодно и в какой угодно позе, и разбудить его бывало весьма непросто. Однако когда он заскочил в секретариат университета, чтобы получить точный адрес, оказалось, что Цзянь И не врал. Его квартира и впрямь располагалась в одном из старых зданий-муравейников, теснящихся на окраине, и отделенные от железной дороги лишь несколькими метрами жухлой травы и железным сетчатым забором, дыр в котором было больше, чем, собственно, сетки.

Когда он пришел, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Все вокруг было ржаво-серым. Дверь в нужную ему квартиру находилась на втором этаже и выглядела так, будто кто-то пытался обить ее и привести в божеский вид, но потом его что-то отвлекло, и он так и не закончил начатое. Чжамао занес было руку, чтобы позвонить, но потом передумал и толкнул приоткрытую дверь кончиками пальцев. Та легко поддалась и поползла внутрь. Чжамао шагнул вперед, непривычно волнуясь и пряча внезапно вспотевшие ладони в карманах.

Квартира, в которой он оказался, была похожа на его собственную в плане планировки. Та же небольшая прихожая, ведущая в гостиную, к которой примыкают спальня и ванная. На том сходство заканчивалось. На полу не было ковра. Обои явно остались от предыдущих хозяев: лет им было куда больше, чем Цзяню, всюду виднелись ржавые потеки, местами и сами обои, и штукатурка под ними топорщились пузырями. На вешалке висели лишь две вещи: красивое черное пальто, в котором Цзянь ходил постоянно, и задрипанного вида ветровка, которую на памяти Чжамао он никогда при нем не надевал. Диван в гостиной был старый и продавленный. Занавески на окнах отсутствовали – их заменяли пожелтевшие от времени, местами кривящиеся на один бок пластиковые жалюзи.

Если сначала он удивился, когда входная дверь оказалось незапертой, то теперь все встало на свои места. У Цзяня в прямом смысле нечего было красть. Говоря так, люди обычно подразумевают отсутствие в доме наличных, украшений или дорогой техники. В случае Цзяня имелось в виду отсутствие вообще чего-либо, стоящего повторного взгляда. Каждую из немногочисленных вещей и элементов меблировки, присутствующих в его квартире, можно было с легкостью отыскать на свалке, причем в гораздо лучшем состоянии.

Проход в кухню обнаружился между прихожей и гостиной. Цзянь был там – стоял к нему спиной и стучал чайной ложкой по полупустой банке из-под кофе. При виде его встрепанных белобрысых вихров и острых лопаток, которые совершенно не скрывала растянутая ядовито-зеленая майка, Чжамао испытал острое, непереносимое желание то ли поцеловать его, то ли избить до полусмерти. 

\- Привет. 

Цзянь, конечно же, тут же выронил и банку, и ложечку, совершенно по-девчачьи взвизгнул и обернулся. Уставился на него квадратными глазами, будто то, что Чжамао пришел к нему в гости, было самой немыслимой вещью на свете. Куда менее вероятной, чем, к примеру, высадка инопланетян прямо посреди Гонконга. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

Он нервно глянул по сторонам, потом оперся обеими руками о стойку, стараясь занимать как можно больше пространства. Как будто его тощая фигура могла заслонить беспорядок на кухонном столе, пустые упаковки из-под дешевых ужинов «разогрей и готово» и счета с красной пометкой «последнее предупреждение».

\- Пришел, - констатировал Чжамао, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Потом зачем-то добавил: – К тебе.

\- Зачем?

В любой другой ситуации Чжамао разозлился бы. Потому что, ну что тут непонятного? Но квартира Цзяня настолько выбила его из колеи, что злиться он просто не мог. Да и сам Цзянь выглядел иначе, и это сбивало с толку. Ни следа обычной самоуверенности и нахальства – только опаска в удивленных глазах на пол-лица.

Что-то в этом облике заставило его шагнуть к нему навстречу. Встать вплотную, провести носом по чужой скуле, выдохнуть:

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- А? – Цзянь судорожно сглотнул, в горле сухо щелкнуло. Чжамао ощутил этот звук всем телом.

\- Вчера ты сказал, что не хочешь так, - пояснил он. – А как хочешь? Покажи мне.

Цзянь пристально смотрел на его губы, то и дело машинально облизывая свои. Длинные пальцы вцепились в край кафельного покрытия, будто хотели отломить от него кусок. Наконец он, будто решившись, качнулся вперед. Осторожно, недоверчиво, словно настороженный кот, готовый в любой момент отпрянуть прочь, если рука, протягивающая угощение, вдруг сменится летящим навстречу кулаком.

Чжамао смутно помнил их тот, давнишний поцелуй, когда Цзянь ни с того ни с сего впечатал свои губы в его прямо перед его младшей сестренкой. Тогда его захлестнуло леденящим испугом и удивлением. Теперь все было иначе. Поцелуй был мягким и осторожным. Неуверенным. На пробу. Цзянь и не делал-то ничего особенного – просто тепло прихватил его верхнюю губу и так замер, даже не дыша. Чжамао сам приоткрыл рот и подался навстречу.

Во рту у Цзяня было влажно, сладко и горячо. Их языки соприкоснулись, и тот будто отмер: вцепился Чжамао в волосы, в футболку, целуя глубже, яростнее, с остервенением наконец дорвавшегося человека. Чжамао отвечал ему, сам не понимая, что происходит. Голова кружилась, мир вокруг снова ходил ходуном, ладони сами по себе гладили чужие волосы, плечи, спину, сцеплялись на талии в крепкое, успокаивающее объятье.

\- Ты серьезно? Ты правда? – задыхаясь, прошептал Цзянь ему в рот, прерывая поцелуй. – Только скажи честно, потому что если ты просто так, я... Черт, я...

Чжамао захотелось обозвать его придурком, но что-то подсказывало, что момент для этого не очень неподходящий.

Поэтому он просто сказал:

\- Да. Я правда.

И Цзянь расцвел такой улыбкой, что удивительно, как его глупая голова не треснула пополам. Глаза его сияли. Смотреть на все это было решительно невозможно, поэтому Чжамао снова его поцеловал. 

Целоваться, лыбясь, как кретины, было трудно. Но они справились.

* 

Когда-то – после того, как он со всей отчетливостью осознал, что Цзянь И из его жизни никуда не денется – Чжамао мечтал, что однажды тот изменится. Повзрослеет. Перестанет валять дурака и приставать к нему со всякими глупостями, превращать свою жизнь в один сплошной балаган, просиживать штаны в кинотеатре как минимум четыре вечера в неделю, словно ему тринадцать лет. Когда-нибудь он должен был взяться за ум, ведь так? Чжамао молился, чтобы этот день настал как можно скорее.

Теперь он был готов отдать что угодно, лишь бы этот день не настал никогда.

Иногда так бывает. Объект твоего внимания не меняется, зато меняется призма, сквозь которую ты смотришь на него. Это как всю жизнь наблюдать закаты сквозь темные очки, а потом однажды снять их. Зрачок расширяется, взлетают брови, изумленно приоткрывается рот. Ничто больше не будет прежним. Есть вещи, которые невозможно развидеть. 

Ничто не изменилось. Цзянь все так же устраивал бардак на ровном месте и вел себя, как стихийное бедствие о двух ногах, но Чжамао таинственным образом больше не бесили его выходки. То есть, бесили, конечно – этот придурок до могильной плиты будет его бесить – но теперь к недовольству примешивалось что-то еще. Что-то, от чего, наблюдая, как Цзянь спросонья впоролся в кухонный косяк, он не фыркнул пренебрежительно, а изогнул уголок губ в улыбке. И, проходя мимо, на мгновение прижался к ушибленному месту губами. 

Теперь при виде зубной щетки, вернувшейся на свое законное место в стакане, его затапливало удовлетворением. При виде кружки со слоном, которую Цзянь держал сквозь натянутый на ладонь рукав свитера, пока они смотрели фильм - странной, щемящей в груди теплотой. При виде самого Цзяня, выходящего из ванной в одном набедренном полотенце, во рту стремительно пересыхало, а ладони, напротив, ни с того ни с сего потели.

Чжамао был совершенно уверен в том, что Цзянь делал это намеренно. Потому что, блядь, ну какая религия запрещала этому козлу одеваться в ванной, как все нормальные люди? Раньше на такие закидоны ему было положить с прибором. Теперь он сбивался с мысли и остаток дня с трудом мог сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-нибудь. Ему хотелось содрать с Цзяня издевательское полотенце и нагнуть на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности; хотелось раздевать его медленно; хотелось, чтобы Цзянь раздевался сам, не сводя с него голодного взгляда. Хотелось запихнуть его обратно в ванную, встать перед ним на колени и вылизывать его до тех пор, пока он не закричит.

Нельзя. Ничего из этого делать было нельзя. Цзяня отбрасывало на противоположный конец дивана всякий раз, когда один из их осторожных, медленных, исследовательских поцелуев вдруг становился горячее обычного. Когда один из них забывался, вцеплялся другому в волосы, вел дрожащей ладонью вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, стонал – тогда его и вовсе отбрасывало на другой конец квартиры.

Цзянь хотел его. Господи, конечно, он хотел, это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Теперь, когда Чжамао знал, куда смотреть, он ни за что бы этого не пропустил.

Хотел, но почему-то не решался.

\- Эй, - позвал он однажды, когда почувствовал, что Цзянь готов вот-вот отпрянуть от него и свалить. – Стой. Останься.

Они целовались в прихожей. Цзянь только что вернулся с дополнительных занятий по математике, необходимых ему, если он и в самом деле хотел на следующий год поступить в университет. Чжамао поднялся ему навстречу, и вот его губы уже каким-то образом оказались на шее Цзяня, а правая ладонь – в заднем кармане его джинсов. Цзянь дышал коротко и часто-часто, весь раскрасневшийся и задыхающийся – то ли из-за уличного мороза, то ли из-за него. От стремительного бегства под невразумительным предлогом его явно отделяли мгновения.

От слов Чжамао он замер, сфокусировал взгляд.

\- Я не... – он попробовал было свой привычный легкий тон «Я бестолковый весельчак и мне все похуй», но у него не очень-то получилось. – Там... Телефон, вроде, звонит.

\- У тебя сейчас тыква зазвонит. Что с тобой такое?

\- У меня период привыкания.

\- Если не объяснишь нормально, у тебя начнется период получения пизды.

Цзянь И поднял на него невозможно честные глаза.

\- Я боюсь, ясно?

\- Трахаться?

\- Нет, мудила. – Он некоторое время помялся. Потом наконец сказал: - Что ты передумаешь.

Чжамао снова очень захотелось ругаться. Вот в этом, в этой вот херне – весь Цзянь. Открытый, словно на ладони, обезоруживающе откровенный. Всегда таким был.

Его вдруг безо всякого предупреждения затопило яростной нежностью, проецированной исключительно на это ходячее недоразумение. 

Он положил ладонь Цзяню на шею, уткнулся лбом в его лоб и сказал чистую правду:

\- Я не передумаю, даже если ты решишь устроить целибат до конца дней своих. Конечно, тогда моя догадка, что вместо мозгов у тебя вареный шпинат, обрастет подтверждениями, но я не передумаю. Ты что, не догоняешь? Я выбрал тебя.

Цзянь смотрел на него очень пристально.

\- Пожизненный целибат? И не надейся. Просто... дай мне время.

\- Сколько угодно.

*

Чжамао редко гулял по пятницам. Еще со средней школы он предпочитал шумным вечеринкам, походам в боулинг или караоке-бар тихий вечер дома в обществе хорошей книги, приставки и тонн еды навынос. Из них двоих скорее Цзянь обожал шляться где-нибудь всю ночь и заваливаться домой под утро, помятый, пахнущий сигаретами и выпивкой, со следами темно-синей помады на шее и веером телефонных номеров в бумажнике. Чжамао таскался с ним раз или два, но всегда чувствовал себя лишним. У Цзяня была прорва друзей среди тусовщиков, его все любили, с ним все хотели поговорить... В такие вечера Чжамао чувствовал себя рядом с ним бесплатным приложением из тех, что идут в комплекте с телефоном, но которые никто не скачал бы по своей воле.

Сегодня, вопреки обыкновению, Цзянь остался дома, хотя завтра был выходной, а в городе предвиделась целая туча мероприятий. Но до вступительных экзаменов оставалось всего-ничего времени, и Чжамао считал, что он правильно делает, жертвуя развлечениями в пользу подготовки.

Кроме того, ему нравилось, когда Цзянь под боком. В буквальном смысле. Чжамао полулежал на диване и бездумно пялился в телевизор, а Цзянь, устроившись между его разведенных ног и прижавшись спиной к его груди, читал толстенный учебник. Его белобрысые волосы постоянно лезли Чжамао в лицо и щекотались, а его привычка бурчать себе под нос, читая, могла довести до белого каления и более равнодушного человека... Но Чжамао не жаловался. Ему было так хорошо, тепло и удобно, что он не двинулся бы даже под страхом смерти.

Передача про глубоководных осьминогов, которую он смотрел вполглаза, закончилась. За ней последовала вереница рекламных роликов – как всегда, куда более красочных и притягательных, чем сами передачи, которые они рекламировали – а потом и вовсе началась какая-то муть про железнодорожников. Переключить канал не было никакой возможности – для этого пришлось бы спихивать с себя Цзяня и искать пульт, а на такие подвиги Чжамао не подписывался. Поэтому он просто отвернулся от экрана, уткнулся подбородком Цзяню в макушку и принялся лениво следить за тем, как он читает, по детской привычке скользя по странице кончиками длинных пальцев, и периодически помечая важные места желтым маркировочным фломастером. 

Он был в свободной белой футболке, которая когда-то служила одному из них школьной формой, а теперь превратилась в простую домашнюю одежду. И именно благодаря ей, благодаря ее коротким рукавам, Чжамао и увидел следы на внутренней стороне его локтя.

Арктический холод, которым его выморозило изнутри, заставил онеметь кончики пальцев, а сердце – пропустить пару ударов. Целых три секунды он в ужасе пялился на россыпь мелких синяков и ссадин на бледной коже, пока до него не дошло, что это всего лишь расчесанные комариные укусы. Но откуда же тогда эти синяки? Да и комаров в его квартире отродясь не было. Во что этот придурок опять ввязался, что за херня...

Словно подслушав его мысли, Цзянь вдруг потянулся к расчесанному месту пальцами. Все еще погруженный в чтение, едва ли отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, он поскреб ногтем один из полузаживших укусов... а потом вдруг с силой ущипнул себя, оставляя на нежной коже глубокие, красные лунки от ногтей. Кожа вокруг тут же покраснела, чтобы позже – как пить дать – обернуться еще одним синяком.

Чжамао схватил его за руку.

\- Какого хрена ты это делаешь?

Цзянь вздрогнул, задрал голову и одарил его недоуменным взглядом.

\- Чего?

\- Какого черта ты щипаешь себя до синяков? 

\- О! Да так, не обращай внимания. Привычка с детства.

«Ага», подумал Чжамао, «хрена лысого. Никогда у тебя не было такой привычки. А еще твои уши краснеют, когда ты врешь, а мне их прекрасно видно».

Осененный внезапной страшной догадкой, он зарылся лицом в волосы Цзяня.

\- Это не сон, тупица.

Цзянь усмехнулся. Смешок можно было принять за беззаботный, если бы фломастер, который он держал в руке, едва не хрустел под нажимом стискивающих его пальцев.

\- Не сон, это точно, - ответил он наконец. – Мои сны такими хорошими никогда не бывают.

Чжамао просунул руку ему под локоть, обнял поперек груди и крепче прижал к себе. Сердце вдруг заколотилось, словно сумасшедшее. Он понимал, что здесь и сейчас происходит что-то очень-очень важное. Важнее, чем тот поцелуй на кухне Цзяня. Может, даже важнее, чем их самый первый поцелуй в доме его родителей, на глазах у его сестры.

\- А мои бывают, - прошептал он Цзяню на ухо и сам удивился, как сел его голос. – Ты мне снишься. Все время.

Возбуждение накрыло резко и с головой. Его прошибло потом, в ушах зашумело, ладони сами по себе зашарили по вздымающейся груди Цзяня, задирая футболку, хотя он и не давал им такого разрешения. «Надо остановиться», жалобно заныло где-то на задворках сознания. «Он сказал, что не хочет. Просил, чтобы я дал ему время, не давил на него. Пусть он попросит меня остановиться, пусть он велит мне, потому что сам я не смогу».

Но Цзянь вместо того, чтобы вывернуться из его объятий, вдруг отшвырнул в сторону учебник и маркер, шумно выдохнул и откинул голову на его плечо. Чжамао тут же впился в его горячие губы, с восторгом ощущая, как Цзянь скулит ему в рот, а его рука тянет ладонь Чжамао вниз, по груди, по впалому животу, еще ниже.

\- Да, - прошептал он, прижимая ладонь Чжамао к своему члену сквозь домашние штаны. Никакая ткань не могла скрыть, какой он твердый там, под одеждой, какой упругий и горячий. – И что именно тебе снится?

\- Как мы целуемся. Сначала медленно, а потом так, будто хотим друг друга сожрать. Как я тебя трогаю. Как ты сидишь на мне верхом, и двигаешься, и я не могу дышать.

\- Ох, Господи. – Цзянь дрожал в его руках, дышал часто-часто, то подавался навстречу ласкающей его ладони, то вжимался задницей в пах Чжамао, чтобы потереться о его напряженный член, упирающийся ему прямо между ягодиц. – А потом? Что потом? 

\- А потом я просыпаюсь с таким стояком, что на живот течет. И ты всегда рядом, под боком. Спишь. Горячий. Мягкий. И я хочу содрать с тебя одежду и выебать, но не могу. Нельзя. И тогда я...

\- Отдрачиваешь себе? – голос у Цзяня почти совсем пропал, Чжамао его и вовсе не расслышал бы, если бы тот не шептал прямо ему на ухо, задевая мочку горячими влажными губами. – Да?

\- Да. Представляю, что это ты.

Какие бы тормоза ни сдерживали Цзяня, после этих слов отказали и они. Шипя и хватая ртом воздух, он сунул дрожащую руку в штаны и сжал себя, крепко втираясь ягодицами в пах Чжамао. Тот прижал его к себе, вцепился зубами в шею и накрыл своей ладонью его кулак. Сплел их пальцы, двинул рукой раз, другой...

Даже в самом бесстыдном фильме из всех, что он когда-либо видел, никто не стонал так откровенно, как Цзянь в его руках. Чжамао даже не представлял себе, что такое возможно. Он задыхался, хныкал, пока Чжамао водил рукой вверх-вниз все быстрее, сучил ногами, его била дрожь, а глаза закатывались. Он бормотал какие-то бессвязные слова, среди которых Чжамао удавалось различить лишь свое имя, поминания бога и горячечный речитатив из умоляющих «да, да, да, да».

\- Это не сон, - зачем-то снова повторил Чжамао и прикусил кожу у него на шее. Цзянь вскрикнул. – Это не сон, мы оба здесь, и я оставлю на тебе столько засосов, сколько понадобится, чтобы до тебя наконец дошло, что я с тобой.

\- Ты со мной, - проскулил Цзянь, остервенело толкаясь в тугую хватку их сцепленных ладоней.

\- Да. Ох, черт. – Цзяня затрясло, и свободной рукой Чжамао крепко сжал его сосок. – Давай. Кончи для меня, Цзянь И.

Его друг выгнулся в его руках, открыв рот в беззвучном крике, резко вскидывая бедра. Чжамао ощутил, как он кончает, всем телом: даже губами, прижатыми к взмокшему от пота загривку. Липкое и теплое залило его ладонь, образовало мокрое пятно на штанах и нижнем белье Цзяня, которое ни один из них не удосужился стащить. 

По телевизору все так же мельтешила какая-то фигня про поезда. Учебник Цзяня валялся на ковре рядом с диваном. Из открытого окна доносились далекие гудки машин.

Все было по-прежнему, но, Господи, все было абсолютно иначе.

* 

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, у Цзяня ушло довольно много времени. Чжамао держал его, пока тот тяжело дышал, постепенно возвращаясь к реальности. Гладил его волосы, шептал на ухо успокаивающие глупости и то и дело целовал во влажный от выступившей испарины висок, пока его дыхание наконец не вернулось в норму, а взгляд не стал более осмысленным. Даже сходил на кухню за стаканом воды. Цзянь осушил его залпом, пролив часть на себя, потом отставил в сторону, поднял на него взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

\- Теперь твоя очередь. 

\- Ты точно хочешь? – Какая-то его часть истошно орала, чтобы он заткнулся и наслаждался моментом, но Чжамао отмахнулся от нее. Цзянь И был его другом, одним из самых важных людей в его жизни. Возможно, самым важным. Он не хотел, чтобы этот человек чувствовал, будто что-то ему должен. – Ты говорил, что хочешь, ну, быть уверен.

\- Я тебе снился, - улыбнулся Цзянь ему в губы. Потом осторожно нажал на его плечи, заставляя откинуться на спинку дивана, и устроился сверху. – Это, знаешь ли, здорово добавляет уверенности.

Чжамао открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что он собирается делать, но Цзянь заткнул его: поцеловал грубо, жадно, крепко удерживая за шею. Свободной рукой сжал его между ног, и Чжамао замычал в поцелуй.

\- У меня к тебе одна просьба, - обманчиво мягко промурлыкал Цзянь ему на ухо, бессовестно гладя через ткань по всей длине. – Думаешь, сможешь? А? Сделаешь для меня одну вещь?

\- Какую?

\- В следующий раз, когда ты проснешься посреди ночи рядом со мной – сделай то, что хотел. Хочу проснуться от того, что твой член трется у меня между ягодиц.

\- Ц-Цзянь...

\- Оттрахай меня так, чтобы я век не забыл.

И, в последний раз прихватив ухо Чжамао, он вдруг стек на пол у его ног. Взялся за пояс его штанов и решительно стянул их на бедра, высвобождая натягивающий боксеры член. Подтолкнул его колени, заставляя шире развести ноги... А потом вдруг вжался лицом прямо ему в пах, жадно вдыхая. 

\- Я никогда этого не делал, - хрипло пробормотал он, возя приоткрытым ртом по горячему, сочащемуся смазкой члену Чжамао, все еще скрытому боксерами. Лизнул, смачивая ткань слюной, отчего та сразу стала темнее. – Зато часто представлял, что делаю. С тобой. Извини, если получится не слишком хорошо.

\- Если ты сейчас же не сделаешь хоть что-нибудь, я без тебя справлюсь.

\- Нет уж. – Цзянь улыбнулся, не сводя с него мутного взгляда, ужасно непотребно потираясь щекой о ствол. – Еще чего.

С этими словами он наконец прекратил издеваться, оттянул нижнее белье Чжамао вниз и сомкнул губы на головке.

Чжамао уперся затылком в диванную спинку, зажмурил глаза и изо всех сил стиснул зубы. Цзянь отсасывал ему так, будто мечтал об этом всю свою сознательную жизнь. Лизал широко, мокро, загонял его в рот полностью, давился, снова принимался лизать. Казалось, он не испытывал никакой неловкости или смущения, не боялся показаться нелепым, неопытным или просто смешным, ни на секунду не задумывался о том, как выглядит со стороны. Не то, чтобы ему было, о чем волноваться – с раскрасневшимися щеками и всклокоченный, он был лучшим, что Чжамао видел в своей жизни. Слюна текла у него по подбородку и по костяшкам пальцев, но ему было плевать.

Чжамао не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Хотел остаться в этом отрезке пространства-времени как можно дольше – ошеломленным, задыхающимся, балансирующим на пороге остро-сладкого оргазма.

«Это не единственный раз», осознал он вдруг, и эта мысль, внезапно такая очевидная, продрала огненной волной от шеи и до паха, заставила коротко толкнуться навстречу ласкающему его мокрому, горячему рту. «Мы можем делать это столько, сколько захотим. Как захотим. Когда захотим. Он хочет меня. И он мой, мой, мой...»

Чжамао цеплялся за это знание, кончая глубоко в рот Цзяня, сжимая в кулаке его белые, такие мягкие волосы. 

* 

Утром, когда они проснулись от первых лучей солнца, проникших в гостиную, Цзянь откинул плед с пчелками, сложил руки у Чжамао на груди, уместил на них подбородок и широко улыбнулся прямо ему в лицо. Разглядеть его с такого близкого расстояния не представлялось возможным, но Чжамао это и не нужно было – за долгостью лет он и так отлично помнил лицо этого придурка.

\- Отвянь, - пробурчал он, потому что ненавидел, когда его будили. Особенно так жизнерадостно. Что бы там ни случилось прошлой ночью, как бы ни изменилась их жизнь за последние недели, существовали некоторые основополагающие факты, изменить которые ничто было не в состоянии. – У тебя изо рта воняет. Иди зубы почисть.

\- Чжань СиСи, - сказал Цзянь, обращая на его недовольство ноль внимания, потому что в жизни Чжамао он тоже был основополагающим фактом, изменить который ничто было не в состоянии, - как ты думаешь, мечты сбываются?

И Чжамао, конечно, сказал:

\- Ну, ты ведь вернулся обратно, придурок. Так что... видимо, нет.

И Цзянь, конечно, за это немедленно избил его подушкой.


End file.
